Shopping
by Harley-Jensen
Summary: Naruto goes shopping one day to get a present for a special someone and ends up bumping into Alice Cullen! A little of Kakashi thrown in the mix. No pairings sorry.


**A/N: Idk what made me write this little story but it just popped into my head once I searched through the Naruto crossovers and Alice is my favorite character out of the Cullen family (after Edward of course). And I noticed there weren't many with Alice in them so as bummed out as I was an idea came to mind. It's total randomness but I wanted to see how this would play out. This is also my first Naruto fanfic crossover **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of Naruto or Twilight. But I do own the idea of the story ****hehehe**

* * *

**Shopping **

Alice Cullen was browsing around the local mall looking for a new outfit that would please as well as surprise Jasper. What she didn't know was a certain blonde was also browsing the mall looking for a present for a certain girl he had in mind.

'Hmm now what would Hinata like?' Naruto asked himself as he looked around the small store. He scratched his head not knowing what a girl would like in a store like this.

Without any knowledge he accidentally bumped into Alice causing her to drop a couple of clothes on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry" he reached down to pick them up.

"It's okay" she picked them up as well. She glanced at him catching his striking blue eyes. She smiled.

'It's him!' she yelled in thought.

"It's okay Naruto"

Naruto jumped up in startlement. He stared at the girl who had just randomly said his name. Did he know her? No. Then how did she know his name? He narrowed his eyes; maybe she was one of the akatski members who had finally tracked him down.

"Who are you?"

Alice's smile never faded. She merely batted her eyes a couple of times and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen"

Naruto stared at her longer not understanding. He waited for her to speak again.

"Are you deaf?"

"What?! Noo of course not!" He flailed up his arms shaking his head.

Alice smiled again, "Then how come you didn't speak when I told you who I was?"

"Because I…" he scratched his head, "I don't know"

"You're just the same way as you were in my vision"

"Vision?"

Alice caught herself. She glanced around the store and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the shop with her. Naruto was surprised by the strength she had as she practically dragged him out of the store. She pushed him into one of the chairs at the food court; she pulled up a chair of her own and sat appearing as if she had never dragged him out.

"So who are you?" he straightened himself up in his chair.

"I told you already. Alice Cullen"

"No I know that!"

Alice glanced nervously around, "Don't be so loud"

"Loud? I'm not being loud"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not" Naruto glanced around catching a Chinese joint. His mouth watered just thinking about the ramen cooking delightfully in the place.

Alice followed his intense gaze and perked up as she found the Chinese fast food joint.

"Ah so you're hungry?"

Her voice broke him out of his daydreaming. He smacked his mouth a couple of times. He flinched as she slapped her forehead gasping. 'Was this girl crazy?'

"Of course you love ramen!"

He stared blankly at her, "How did you know?"

"Vision. Geez you don't listen do you?"

Naruto frowned at her. He wanted to be back with Hinata.

"I too do listen. I was just busy daydreaming about other stuff"

"About ramen?"

"No….okay yeah but how did you know I mean you say it's your vision but I don't understand"

Alice sighed, "Okay if you must know. I have visions of the future and I just happened to have one of you"

"Me? Why me? Oh wait it must be because I'm going to be the next hokage right? I knew it wait till' Sakura and Kakashi hear about this"

"Will you let me finish?"

Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his head apologetically. He smiled, "Ha-ha sorry I tend to talk a lot especially when there's nothing to say like right-"

Alice put her finger to his mouth silencing him. Once he shut up she smiled and continued.

"Where was I?"

"The part where you had a vision of me?"

"Ah yes now I remember. Well I had a vision of some blonde loud-mouth boy with striking blue eyes and you looked exactly like him. So that's when I thought it was you"

Naruto nodded his head then stopped when he heard loud-mouth. He frowned crossing his arms. Alice noticed this she looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Loud-mouth?"

"That's what I said"

"Humph"

"Well that's my story"

"So you're telling me you can see into the future?"

Alice nodded her head smiling proudly.

Naruto smiled wickedly conjuring up plans in his mind. Alice raised an eyebrow noticing this.

"Why are you smiling?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

Alice shook her head laying a hand down on the table.

"You know you're not the same person who I pictured in my mind"

"Things change", Alice stared at the blonde teenage boy in front of her. He actually said something intelligent this whole time they've been sitting in the food court.

"So Alice"

Alice smiled at him, "Yes?"

"You can see into the future right?"

She nearly fell over in her chair. She nodded her head sighing.

"What kind of vision did you have of me?"

"Um…I guess about you right now at the mall shopping for a girl. Someone you like a lot I'm guessing?" she grinned.

Naruto blushed looking away, "Yeah"

"Well she must be a special lady"

Naruto looked back at Alice, "So what's someone like you doing here at this mall anyway?"

Alice looked dumbfounded, "Well shopping of course. Oh and that reminds me I have to get something for Jasper"

She stood up brushing her blouse. Naruto stared up at her finally noticing her golden eyes.

"Who's Jasper? And why are your eyes golden?"

Alice looked down at Naruto, "He's my mate. And because it's the fluorescent light"

"Mate? You mean like boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah you could say that" she pulled him be the arm again

"Hey! Can you stop man handling me like that I do have a pride"

"I'm sorry"

Alice let go of his arm as he stood. She began walking; he followed in stride next to her. She seemed so short and small next to him but the way she just grabbed him those thoughts were pushed away.

"So how long you've been dating this guy Jasper?" he glanced down at her sideways. She was very pretty, Naruto had to admit that. 'Must be some lucky guy' he chuckled inwardly at his same remark Alice had not to long ago made.

"Pretty long" she smiled up at him.

He nodded looking away. How long was 'pretty long'? As long as he and Hinata had been dating or longer?

"Ohh look!" she grabbed his arm yanking him into a store with her. He smiled as she skipped over to a mannequin. She stood next to it then presented it to him.

"What do you think?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say in a situation like this.

"Uh…looks nice?"

Alice giggled walking up to him, "You have no clue what to say do you?"

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not very good in the fashion department"

"I can tell. Wearing orange in spring?" she shook her head. He stared at her.

"What's wrong with orange?"

Alice stopped laughing, "I understand the black but really? You're seriously asking that?"

Naruto frowned crossing his arms, "Yes now what's wrong with orange?"

"Orange is like ORANGE! You look like a pumpkin wearing it. Unless it's Halloween or fall then it's okay to wear orange but in spring no. Well unless you can work it but few people can and-" Alice stopped herself as Naruto smirked, "Now I'm starting to sound like you!"

Naruto laughed as she said this. She looked mad but needless to say he thought she looked cute. Almost like when Sakura's mad except without the strong punch he thought but then again Sakura always looked cute.

"It's not funny"

"Okay I'll stop" he calmed himself down.

"Thank you" she turned around browsing around. She looked graceful as she moved around the racks.

After thirty minutes of standing around waiting to see Alice's next outfit pick he started to become cranky. As she stepped out of the dressing room he began whining.

"Are you almost done? I'm starting to get hungry"

Alice spinned, "Just this last one. What do you think?"

Naruto looked her once over, "Nice. Now can we go now? It's past my lunchtime break"

"Now, now Naruto we mustn't rush things" she tapped his nose with her index finger. He glared at her.

"Says the girl who nearly tore my arm off pulling me into this store"

Alice drifted back into the dressing rooms leaving Naruto bored and becoming very impatient. She came back dressed in the same outfit he saw her wearing before, 'was it my imagination or was that like five seconds past?' Naruto shooed away those thoughts. Nobody could change in five seconds.

"Ready?" Alice said.

Naruto sighed of relief, "Ready as I'll ever be"

Naruto had to carry two bags full of accessories and clothing all the way to the food court. Not that he minded though he had carried heavier.

"Ramen I presume?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Yup"

She went off along going to the Chinese fast food joint again leaving him alone. He looked around the food court, different faces passing by. One in particular caught his attention. It was none other than his old sensei, Kakashi himself. He was walking around the mall face glued to his favorite book series Icha Icha Paradise or anything with Icha Icha in the title. 'I wonder what Kakashi's doing here?' he wondered. As if reading his mind Kakashi drifted up to the young man, slipping his book back into his bag.

His hand came up in a 'yo' sign, "Hey Naruto"

"Hey Kakashi sensei"

"What're doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question"

"Funny how things work out like that"

"Yeah I guess. So still reading those Icha Icha Paradise books?"

Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled, "Hahaha you know me I love Jiraiya's work"

Naruto nodded his head.

"So what's with the bags?"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced down next his feet, "Oh these? There Alice's"

"Alice's?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow

As if on cue Alice popped up two bowls of ramen in hand. She smiled at Kakashi as she entered the party.

"Hello"

Kakashi's hand popped up in 'yo' form again, "Yo"

His visible eye creased.

"Alice this is Kakashi sensei. Kakashi sensei this is Alice" Naruto introduced them proudly.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi sensei"

"You can just call me Kakashi"

Alice nodded.

"This is the Alice I was talking about"

Alice glanced down at Naruto, "Talking about me behind my back? My, my what a bad friend you are"

Naruto laughed, "No, no nothing like that Alice. I was just telling Kakashi sensei about your bags"

"Your eyes are very unique I must say"

Alice looked back at Kakashi and smiled nodding her head, "They sure are"

"Tell me what village do you come from? I'm certain I haven't seen you in the leaf village"

"Village? Oh no I'm not from any village. I'm from Forks. Forks, Washington"

"Forks?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Eh hehehe"

"Yes up in the north. It rains a lot up there but I enjoy it. I love dancing in the rain"

Both Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped. Alice was about to speak when a little song came up. Alice reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone.

"Hi Jasper"

"Of course. Alright I'm on my way, wait 'till you see what I got for you" She hung up the phone smiling at both Naruto and Kakashi.

"Well looks like I have to go", Alice hugged Naruto, "It was a pleasure meeting you Kakashi, bye Naruto"

Alice grabbed her bags turning around to leave she looked over her shoulder looking into Naruto's face.

"Hope to meet again soon Naruto"

And with that last comment Alice walked on with her two bags in hand. Naruto watched as she left going down the escalator.

"Well that was interesting"

"Yeah"

"Forks. I've never heard of anything like that, her eyes sure where like nothing I've ever witnessed but there not unusual"

Naruto looked back at Kakashi, "I'm surprised she didn't ask about your mask"

Kakashi shrugged sliding into one of the chairs.

"Alice huh?"

"Yup"

"Who is she?"

"Someone I have yet to meet again I guess"

"Well looks like she left both of your bowls here"

Naruto looked down at the ramen bowls smiling.

"Looks like you escape with free dinner tonight _again_"

Kakashi's eye creased. As they sat eating their free meals well Naruto still slurping his food down and Kakashi already finished without taking off his mask, Naruto thought about the strange girl he met today. Alice. He smiled inwardly thinking about her, maybe they would meet again. But for now he just was finishing his food.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmm….not what I expected but eh it'll do. Maybe Naruto will meet Alice again but who knows. Haha I threw Kakashi in the mix didn't anticipate to but it happened. Well hope you review so I know your thoughts about it thanks for reading it! Its greatly appreciated. **


End file.
